warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Tigerstar Didn't Die
Allegiances ThunderClan: Leader:'Darkstar:Silver tabby tom(7 lives) '''Deputy:'Nightwhisper:brown tabby tom '''Apprentice,Sootpaw Medicine Cat:'''Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat with a twisted leg '''Warriors: Longtail-gray tabby tom Mousefur-dusky brown she-cat Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Dustpelt-brown tabby tom Apprentice,Sorrelpaw Graystripe-gray tom with a darker strip of spine fur Swiftleap-black and white tom Cloudtail-fluffy white tom Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Fernspots-dappled pale gray she-cat Ashfur-mottled gray tom Apprentice,Rainpaw Brambleslash-brown tabby tom Willowpelt-pale gray she-cat Apprentices: Sorrelpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat Rainpaw-pale gray tabby tom Sootpaw-dark gray tom Queens: Sandstorm-ginger tabby she-cat Scarface-ginger and white she-cat with terribly scarred face Moonlight-silver she-cat Kits: Fiercekit-red-brown tabby tom(5/6) Fleckkit-leopard spotted she-kit(5/6) Whitekit-pure white she-kit(3/6) Newkit-tortoiseshell she-kit(1/6) Nettlekit-brown tabby tom(2/6) Elders: Speckletail-pale brown tabby she-cat ShadowClan: Leader:'Tigerstar-brown tabby tom(5 Lives) '''Deputy:'Blackfoot-huge white tom with jet black feet 'Medicine Cat:'Littlecloud-brown tabby tom '''Warriors: Boulder-gray tom Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat Jaggedtooth-brown tabby tom Cedarclaw-brown tabby tom Rowanslash-ginger tom Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentices: None Queens,Kits,and Elders: None WindClan: Leader:'Mudstar-mottled brown tom(8 Lives) '''Deputy:'Webfoot-gray tabby tom 'Medicine Cat:'Barkface-brown tom '''Warriors: Tornear-brown tabby tom Onewhisker-pale brown tabby tom Ashfoot-gray she-cat Apprentices: Crowpaw-smoky black tom(New) Queens: Whitetail-small white she-cat Kits: Volekit-brown tom(3/6) Plumkit-creamy white she-cat(3/6) Owlkit-pale brown tabby tom(4/6) Elders: Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat RiverClan Leader:'''Leopardstar-leopard spotted she-cat(3 Lives) '''Apprentice,Hawkpaw Deputy:'''Blackclaw-smoky black tom '''Apprentice,Mothpaw Medicine Cat:'''Mudfur-brown tom '''Warriors: Mistyfoot-blue-gray she-cat Heavystep-gray tabby tom Stormfur-dark gray tom Feathertail-silver tabby she-cat Apprentices: Hawkpaw-brown tabby tom(Senior) Mothpaw-golden brown tabby she-cat(Senior) Queens: Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat Kits: Petalkit-ginger tabby she-kit(2/6) Elders: None Prologue Sunstar glared at Tigerstar.Tigerstar leaped,there was a ripping sound,and Sunstar was dead. "No! SUNSTAR!!!" Yowled Swiftleap. Then Tigerstar grabbed Whitestorm and dragged him away.Whitestorm was never seen again. Tigerstar padded back and leaped on the Greatrock. "I am now the Lord of the Clans.You will obey or die." <><><><><> Cinderpelt shook in awe as she recieved the vision. She saw Sunstar,not mangled and dead,but Glorious and Noble. "Cinderpelt.StarClan do not want things to be like this.Things are going to change for the Sooner." Chapter 1:The Kits Will Die "WHAT?!! You're telling me one of Moonlight's kits will DEFEAT Tigerstar?!! I must kill them!" Darkstar races to the nursery,hissing.Cinderpelt looks stricken. He forced me to tell him the prophecy...I wish he wasn't leader... <><><><><> Moonlight looks up at the newcomer,thinking it's Swiftleap.She hisses when she sees Darkstar. "Hand over the kits. Now." "Never!" The two lock in a fight that either could win. Finally,after bleeding hard from some vicious scratches,Darkstar pins Moonlight down. He knocks her out and Picks up the kits,Going to drown them. "Wait!" It was Longtail. "Cinderpelt told me which kit it was.We should give it to Nightwhisper for training when it's apprenticing time." "That sounds better than killing it.Which one is it?" "Newkit." <><><><><> "All cats gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" "Moonlight's kits are to be mothered by Sandstorm,not Moonlight.This is so we have no rebellious kits." The cats glance at one another,As Moonlight was well known as Sunstar's sister. Cloudtail steps up,Hissing. "Rename Scarface!!!" "No." Cloudtail snarls,leaps at Darkstar,and is knocked aside by Nightwhisper,Sandstorm,and Dustpelt. "Kill him." They slash his throat,and he gurgles and falls still. Scarface begins sobbing. Sandstorm pushes her roughly to the Nursery. "That is what will hapen if you rebel.You will be executed or Banished." They just stood there looking utterly defeated.If they were to have a rebellion leader,it wouldv'e been Cloudtail. Now that dream lay there with blood streaming slowly from the wound. There was no hope...